neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Chromia (Transformers)
Chromia is the name used by several fictional characters in the Transformers series. She was one of the female Autobots, and girlfriend to Ironhide. The original Chromia was a character in the 1986 The Transformers animated television series, voiced by Linda Gary. Although introduced in the 1980s this character wouldn't get a toy until a convention exclusive in 2005. A second character named Chromia was introduced in Transformers: Cybertron this time an evil Decepticon who turned into a gunboat. She was called Thunderblast when the series was dubbed into English. A third character called Chromia was introduced for the 2007 film Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen as one of three Autobot sisters. Transformers: Generation 1 Chromia is one of Elita One's most skilled and trusted field commanders. Her flair for battlefield improvisation is legendary, and she is very good at interpreting orders to best fit a changing situation. She is fluid in handling unexpected circumstances and compensating immediately. Chromia is one of many female Autobots that fought alongside Elita One during the Great Cybertronian War. She enjoys her life as a fighter, and shows personality and interests similar to her Autobot love, Ironhide. Most Transformers and many humans tend to underestimate her abilities as a warrior. Chromia enjoys using this misconception and the response she gets once her allies (and enemies) discover just how ruthless and deadly she can be. Chromia is one of the original warrior femmes. She is an exceptional pilot and an experienced leader. An excellent tactician and leader, she often gets frustrated when troops don't follow orders to the letter during missions. She is sometimes overconfident in her abilities, and forgets that she isn't built as strong as some of her fellow Autobots. Therefore, she tends to need patched up a bit more often than her fellow Cybertronians.Chromia (2005) - Autobot Warrior - www.tfu.info Animated series Chromia is a female Transformer from the Generation One series, and girlfriend of the Autobot Ironhide.Transformers and Philosophy by John R. Shook and Liz Stillwaggon Swan, 2009, page 145, ISBN 978-0-8126-9667-7 A renowned battlefield commander and second-in-command of Elita One's notorious female Autobot team. Like the rest of the female Autobots introduced in the episode The Search for Alpha Trion, she does not make another appearance in the animated series. Dreamwave Productions Elita One, Chromia, Firestar and Moonracer appeared briefly in the final issue of Dreamwave Comics Generation One series among the female Transformers sent by the Quintessons to Cybertron. Although they were supposed to character in the next plot arc involving the return of Optimus Prime, the company closing left this story unfinished."Transformers Generation One" #10 (January 2005) Fun Publications Chromia in Transformers: Timelines is a continuation of the same character from Generation 1, a recolor of Energon Arcee with a new head mold. According to Ben Yee "The original idea for this toy was to make it Moonracer. The plan was to develop the character a bit and show that she had grown since her impetuous days of Generation 1. Unfortunately, we found out very late in the game that the name "Moonracer" would not clear Hasbro legal thanks to another toy company having the word "Moonracer" as part of a toy they produced. Chromia did clear however, and we had no time to try to create another name to be researched... Thus this toy became Chromia. The tech spec draft was quickly rewritten to make the character sound more like the strong minded warrior shown in Generation 1." For millions of years, Chromia served as one of the crack troops of the Autobot underground on Cybertron. While tough and determined, Chromia retains a witty sense of humor. She believes that words are fairly meaningless without action to back them up. It is a philosophy she employs in and out of combat. Her blunt honesty often puts off other Autobots, but those who truly understand her know that this is her way of honoring the Autobot ideal of truth. Chromia is extremely protective of Flareup, whom she has agreed to watch over, out of respect for her comrade, Firestar. In vehicle mode, Chromia is able to reach a top speed of 320 mph. Her tires have been specially reinforced to withstand most artillery fire. Combined with her side-mounted missile launcher and grenade launcher, she is a force to be reckoned with in battle. In robot mode, Chromia is extremely agile and able to move quickly around the battlefield while firing her combined weapon with deadly accuracy. Chromia is not very adept at creative thinking, preferring to use brute force most of the time. Toys *''Timelines'' Basic Chromia (2005) :A Botcon exclusive.http://www.mastercollector.com/articles/reviews/botcon05-review.htm Transformers: Cybertron Chromia is the Japanese name for the Decepticon Thunderblast. Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen Chromia is Arcee and Elita One's sister and enjoys hunting Decepticons with her old friend Ironhide. According to writer Roberto Orci he planned for the three motorcycles to be a single individual named Arcee, but Michael Bay went with the idea of the Hasbro biographies of the three motorcycles being individuals. IDW Publishing Chromia is among the Autobot forces who witness the launching of the Decepticon ship Nemesis. Although unnamed in the story Arcee, Chromia and Elita One are among the Autobots to come to Earth in response to Optimus Prime's signal inviting all of his kind to come there. She joins with the Earth based Autobots in Transformers: Alliance #4. In California the Autobots set a trap for Starscream's minions Divebomb, Fearswoop and Skystalker by having Theodore Galloway pose as an arms dealer attempting to purchase Cybertronian technology. The trap is uncovered and the Autobots send in Arcee, Chromia, Elita-One, Ironhide, Mudflap and Skids. Divebomb and Skystalker are killed while Fearswoop is captured by the Autobots and taken back to the NEST base on Diego Garcia. Movie plot Chromia, Arcee, and Elita One chase the Decepticon Sideways in an alley in Shanghai. She is later present when the Autobots face off with the Decepticons in Egypt, sent with Ironhide as an advance team to recover Sam. Upon finding Sam and Mikaela, Arcee and Elita One are hit by Decepticons while trying to protect Sam while Chromia is seen taking cover. Chromia is not seen or mentioned for the remainder of the film. Toys * ''Revenge of the Fallen'' Deluxe Chromia''' (2009) : Pictures of this figure first leaked to the internet early on during production, where she was mistaken for Arcee. In the end May 2009, Chromia was the first of the three "Arcee" sisters to be released in the Hasbro toy line.http://www.bwtf.com/toyreviews/rotf/deluxe/chromia :Also available in a purple redeco as Elita One in the 2010 Transformers line. * Revenge of the Fallen Human Alliance Mudflap with Agent Simmons and Chromia (2010) : There is a human alliance toy which include Mudflap and Simmons for which Simmons can ride upon both vehicles. :Hasbro: mixed Chromia and Arcee up, so Chromia ended up being a blue Arcee, while Arcee ended up being a pink Chromia. *''Transformers'' Sideways Sneak Attack Legends Chromia (not yet released) :A store exclusive gift set featuring Legends Arcee, Chromia and Elita-1 (the latter two being redecos of Arcee) vs. Deluxe Sideways (silver/black redeco with battle damage).TFW2005.com - Sideways Sneak Attack Chromia Transformers Animated References Category:Autobots Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1986 Category:Fictional automobiles Category:Fictional motorcycles